Dares
'Dares '''is the ninth episode of Season 2. Plot At Elsbridge, Gordon was at the junction, but Thomas was late. "Where is that Thomas? I shouldn't be kept waiting!" "Everyone is late at one point." replied the driver, "Even you." Gordon scoffed. "I'm never late. Little tank engines like Thomas are always late!" At last, Thomas puffed wearliy in. "I'm so sorry, Gordon. *pant* But I had to stop at a crossing where a lorry had broken down." "See? Thomas is the weakest one of all!" said Gordon, paying no attention. Gordon decided to teach Thomas a lesson for being late. "Thomas, I dare you to go to London!" "''What?!" gasped Thomas. Thomas and Gordons' crews were shocked too, as was the passengers. "How do you think Thomas is going to get to London?" cried Gordon's driver. "With his own wheels of course." replied Gordon, "Besides, once an engine dares another engine, they have to do it." Thomas was upset. "It's not my fault I was late..." he groaned. "Too bad. Get used to it." muttered Gordon and once the guard blew his whistle, he was off. Thomas followed shortly. Thomas felt very upset as he puffed along. "Do you have respect for Gordon now?" he groaned to his coaches. "No, actually." said Annie. "To do such a thing to you is completely out of the ordinary." added Clarabel. Thomas still felt cross when he saw Stanley was at a red signal. Stanley saw that Thomas was in bad shape. "Hello, Thomas! What's wrong?" he asked. Thomas sighed. "Gordon dared me to go to London..." he said quietly. Stanley was so shocked, he nearly burst his safety valve. "Why would Gordon do that?" he managed to say. "It was all because of a stupid lorry. It broke down on the crossing and I had to wait for Butch." Stanley felt sorry for Thomas. "Well, perhaps I can help you." "How?" "Well, perhaps I can tell the Fat Controller about it." "Thanks, Stanley." and Thomas puffed on to Ffarquhar. Meanwhile, Stanley arrived at Great Waterton, to find the stationmaster on the platform talking to an old lady. "Excuse me, but do you know how to get to the library?" "Sorry, I can't help you right now. You see, I have to run a station. Go and ask somebody else." The lady fumed and started randomly asking people. "Sir! Sir!" called Stanley. The stationmaster turned around. "What is it?" he asked bluntly. "Sir, can you make a message to the Fat Controller?" "Yes, why?" "Thomas has to go to London, because Gordon dared him. Can you arrange some sort of trip?" "Uh, well... I hear there's a railtour in London. I guess I could contact him-" "Thank you!" cried Stanley and he started his day's work. Thomas kept on worrying about Gordon. "Thank goodness I don't sleep at Tidmouth..." he thought as he backed into his berth at Ffarquhar Sheds. Percy could tell that something was wrong. "Was Gordon bullying you again?" Thomas sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Oh, please. Gordon's wacky and pompous. He'd do anything." huffed Percy. "Well... He dared me to go to London..." Percy and Toby stared. "I know, it's crazy, but he did. All because I was late!" "How are going to get there?" "I don't know..." sighed Thomas. Toby was too upset to say anything; Gordon was known to do mischievous things, but he hasn't done anything this bizarre before. "I know how." boomed a voice. The engines looked down to see the Fat Controller. "Sir," Toby managed to say, "how is Thomas going to get to London? Wouldn't it be easier to just tell off Gordon?" The Fat Controller cleared his throat. "Well, I did just that, but Thomas, I got a call from the National Railway Museum in York. They said that they would like you to go back there for a few days. Rosie will do your work." Thomas felt confused and pleased at the same time. "Thanks, sir." he puffed. The Fat Controller walked away. "It's almost time to pull the mail train. You up for it?" said Percy cheekily. "You know I am!" The two friends puffed away to take the mail, leaving Toby in the shed alone with Daisy, who had been sleeping the whole time. When Gordon heard the news from Percy, he wasn't impressed. "What?! That wasn't my plan!" he grumped to Edward. "Besides, he went to the museum before! Why does he need to go again?" Edward smiled. "Thomas is famous all over the world. They have these events called 'Day out with Thomas', but Thomas has never gone himself. They usually slapped some blue paint on another tank engine." "Poo! This person named the Reverend W. Awdry put you and me in the first book!" spluttered Gordon. Edward decided not to argue and set off for his next stopping train. Meanwhile, Thomas was puffing on to York. "Almost to the Vicarstown Bridge..." he puffed. His fireman was humming a theme as he shoveled the coal into the firebox. "What are you excited about?" asked the driver. 'What's not to be excited? We're going to York!" laughed the fireman. Thomas soon stopped to let Captain pass, who was on patrol. "Hello, Captain!" whistled Thomas. "Well! Long time no see. What are you doing all the way out here?" "I'm going to York. Apparently, the National Railway Museum wanted me there." "That's nice." said Captain and he sped away. The bridge lowered and Thomas was on his way again. When Thomas arrived at Barrow-in-Furness, a load of children had come to see him. Some had Thomas balloons, and others had models of him. He liked all the attention. "This is great! Gordon's missing out on a lot!" chuckled Thomas. The driver made him blow his whistle to the crowd as he puffed on to York. Gordon, by the way, was punished by pulling slow goods trains. "A goods train! A goods train!" he grumbled. "The shame of it! The shame of it!" The others didn't take any notice; they were mostly excited for Thomas. "Isn't he a lucky engine?" said Dave. Gordon snorted. "I'm lucky..." "Well, where's the leprechaun?" joked Percy. "Luck doesn't have to be from leprechauns, Percy." said Edward wisely, "Luck doesn't exist, to be honest. It's all about things that come, and you have to make the best of it." At York, Thomas beamed as banners were being put on him, and he gave rides to all the children. He whistled occasionally, while the children clapped their hands; they thought it was an honor to meet Thomas the Tank Engine. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Stanley *Dave *Captain *Sir Topham Hatt *Rosie (does not speak) *Mavis (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel Category:Season 2 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Vhs